Cradle of Grey Ashes
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: An infant died among flames. In ashes a woman must make a hard choice in the depth of Hades' Underworld. Sina knows what she has to do in order to complete her destiny as a vessel of her Goddess' soul, even though she will become a completely different person then before. Ocs. Look into my profile if you are new to how I write my stories...


He was the God of Death and yet he took absolutely no pleasure in it. He walked throughout the many lands of the world invisible to all but the dying to take their souls to the Underworld. It was just his duty to carry out. It was what he had been created to do. He was not evil. For there is no life in humans without death. That is a reality that those born from a womans flesh must all accept. However they also have to accept their life and live it as well without turning to the darkness if they wished to be reborn in a world of where the light still remained. Even the Gods shuddered at the hedonistic and horrifying actions of the those in the Darkness Dimensions. For they were performing actions set by the one who had first brought the darkness and fear into the once fully inhabited world that Selene had shaped her world after an age gone by. She had given orders for the gods under her to send their creations far across the cosmos. It was an echo of what was like the world she had lived in long ago.

There were even a few who worshipped him. Such a thing was horrifying.

And in this particular event he had hated it. For years afterwards this event would always haunt his mind. Yet it was still his duty to collect the soul and deliver it to Hades... So here he was standing at the banks of the river Styx looking down at the whimpering, shapeless mass of blackened human flesh at his feet. He backed away from it slightly. The deceased souls of that long ago war were all still so very fresh in his mind, but that was nothing compared to the body of fire charred child at his feet withering on the hard ground. How the child had died was frightfully simple but it was where she had come from what worried him the most He didn't know what to do. If he touched the child he was afraid that it could crumble at his slightest touch into nothingness. For even in death that was still a possibility. Suddenly in a whorl of golden color Helios appeared quite suddenly carefully picking up the child and wrapping it in a blanket and looking down at it with sympathy filled gentle golden eyes making the child stop crying.

No one said that Gods were fully emotionless of compassion even after they gave up their love to become what they were. For unlike what was now somewhat popular belief to ones they except the first two were all created as demi Gods and Goddess until they gave their love up to their creations so they might love them and in turn the God or Goddess would form an attachment towards them.

"You are to take this soul to Hades..." Helios said to him, as he passed him the child with extreme care.

"This soul.. has no coin to give to Charon..."

"The God King has already told me that that will not needed..."

So awaited by the ferryman Charon he crossed the river Styx and soon arrived at the Entrance to the Palace of the Underworld. He was pleasantly surprised Cerbrus wasn't there. He soon found himself in the throne room of the Palace.

And so it was that Hades saw him coming into his throne-room carrying something carefully in his arms. The blanketed figure fidgeted whispering a name that he nor that rest would not understand. He knew where this child had lived and it greatly worried him.

"What is one form Rhea dimension doing here?" Hades asked softly, as he approached his throne. Without their god they cannot cross over here and be reborn."

"Hades... I do not know that," the God of Death answered. As Hades descended from the throne looking down at the twisted blackened flesh that had once been that of a human in Thanatos' arms.. It gazed up at the two of them through dark eyes whimpering for someone named Carlos and her father. Persaphonie was at his side a look of utter disbelief on her face. and Cerbirus watched form the shadows before his eyes caught sight of something on the child and he quickly crossed into the light.

"Hades... She has the mark of the Grey Goddess!" Cerberus said, as he gently took the small left hand in his. Through the blackness one could see three dull triangles set on the palm however while the three were outlined gold the one in the middle was outlined in grey.

"Is she... Did Rhea..."

"Yes. Rhea did not truly die. I did not expect her to so easily. And now a single part of the Grey Goddess has manifested itself within this young girl..." said a voice that came form behind them.

A transparent image of The God King Ra appeared behind them like the rising of his sun in the throne room, his the only light in the whole of the underworld, up to the small group in the throne room. The child whimpered sadly as she felt the heat off the figure and the image of the God King stopped just a few feet away from them.

"Already in one so young..."

"She is no mere human infant... She is a young woman... Here it shows what the person truly is inside after all, Nehel... She has been wrapped in a cradle of affection ever since childhood... Spoiled... and set upon high expectations..." In Thanatos' arms the child crocked as if trying to speak.

"_**Have to**_... _**The evil one**_... _**Have to set things on the right path**_... **_f_**_**ather and everyone else**_... _**counting on it**_... as the child spoke the charred flesh melted away revealing that of a girl once known as Sina Mota beneath. Thin and pale with black hair falling into her dark eyes.

"As you are now there is no way for you to take your destiny. Even if you are reborn you will still be the person you are now..."

"Then help me, please... help me to do it. Send me there."

A small smile came across Ra's lips. How he missed her spit fire. "You may not be able to come back..."

"I don't care... I'll do anything to see my father and everyone have hope again. I don't care if I was just being used... I will better my world either way."

Hades stepped forward and bowed on one knee while placing his left hand over his heart.

"See to it that it is done..." Ra sighed, turning away.

"Consider it exactitude, my king," The new God of the Underworld said and without another word he took the child from Persephone's reluctant hands. The child stared up at him a look of determination on its face. He looked down at her and began chanting softly, very quickly she caught on and began moving her lips to his as well.

All too soon she disappeared from this world. Empty hands shacking slightly from the power he had just felt Nehel turned to Ra.

"Did you know the Goddess Rhea well?"

Ra turned to him a glint in his eyes for fond memories of a past long gone.

"Yes. Never have I met one Higher being of the female like shape so young who had such a fire about her or could present me with such a headache such as the Grey Goddess raised by the Demi Goddess Hylia. I saw some of her it in Sina just now..."

"Sina?"

"That was her name... There are three others who have not been born yet who are to carry the rest of the Goddess within them. I did not know Rhea to be one to just rely on a single person... When they are born and when they are nearing the time for her to emerge in them Alex will come back... A completely different person..."

"Did she... have any warriors my lord?"

"I knew only one. A young man named Carlos of Spanish origin. She had found him in an uninhabitable deserts. I heard that she grew to have another one but I never met her. I believe her name was, Annie... Her world is still too stepped in darkness for me to go there... I can only hope they are still alive... surviving in that hostile world... Sina knew them very well, I could tell," Ra smiled, there was a gentle glow in his golden eyes as he soon faded out of their sights.

Thanatos and Charon looked on.

Charon sighed, placing his ore in the river of dead souls and carried on not feeling at all happy or sad at the events of what had just happened.

Thanatos meanwhile wondered with a heavy heart when he would find her soul once again.


End file.
